Anime Romance
by Emeralddrop
Summary: A whole bunch of Romance One-shots written by me! Also readerxcharacter. Fairy Tail, Naruto, One Piece. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm guessing I'm doing some one-shots!

Well I'm also doing readerxcharacter ones too. PM me! ^^ These are for the readerxcharacter ones

* * *

Fairy Tail-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Magic:

Person They Want:

Anything Else?:

* * *

Naruto-

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Gender:

Rank:

Village:

Person They Want:

Anything Else?:

* * *

WARNING/Mehs • Please be ready to read very bad randomness. • There will times when I'll be writing fluff. • I'll be doing other couples too. •I'm thinking about doing lemons! •All of theses one shots are purely mine, unless I say not!  
Enjoy minna!

* * *

Stories:

NaLu

NaLu

Cappy

GaLe

NaLu


	2. Vulcan Trouble(TipToe)(NaLu)

Hey minna! First one!

* * *

Song: Tip Toe ~ Imagine Dragons

[A/N For some reason I thought they climbing a mountain would be cool...]

* * *

POV Lucy

"Luce, watch out!" Natsu cried out.

"Huh?" Lucy said while moving outta the way.

She barely managed to get out of the way, before a monkey fist went down.

"Kya! Get away from me! I open thee, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Lucy yelled.

"Moooooo! Lucy! You have SUCH a great body!" Taurus send with anime hearts in his eyes.

"Just get rid of the Vulcan!" Lucy said.

"MOOOOOO!" and with that Taurus attacked the Vulcan.

Lucy sweat dropped. Seriously. She looked over at Natsu. He was fighting five of the seven Vulcans we were supposed to get rid of.

Then all of the sudden, a Vulcan appeared in front of Lucy.

"Kya!" and she was reaching for her keys, and grabbed Virgos.

Just as she was about to open her gate, the Vulcan swatted at her and Lucy accidentally let go of Virgo's keys. Not only that, the rest of her keys fell off.

Crap, Lucy thought. And she started to back up.

And she went over the edge.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Luce!"

Lucy managed to grab onto the ledge, but she could already feel herself, starting to slip.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Whatever was going on up there, Lucy hoped that Natsu was okay. Then she tried to pull herself up, but she slipped a little more, so that the only thing that she could do was hang on for dear life and wait for Natsu. Why couldn't we have brought Happy? Lucy thought.

Then she had a bright idea. Her keys! Lucy's hand went to the usual spot...but nothing was there. Crap! and then she remembered that her keys had been knocked off when she had been swatted by that Vulcan.

Crap. Then Lucy started to slip more.

"Natsu!" Lucy was crying now. [No, she doesn't have her whip, cuz it was also knocked off in the fight.]

"Luce! Wait for one more second!" he said.

"Argh..."Then...that's when I entirely slipped off. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Lucy closed her eyes, screaming. Then a hand caught her.

"Luce, I got ya," he said, quietly as he pulled her up.

Lucy didn't open her eyes until she was in Natsu's lap. When she did, she found her self looking up at Natsu. And in that moment, Lucy saw how... cute Natsu was. Wait...cute?! She blushed.

"Hey Luce, you okay?" Natsu asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy said, still blushing.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yup," Lucy said, looking away, trying to hide her blush.

Why had she thought that Natsu was cute? Why?

Then Natsu's face appeared in front of Luce's. "You sure?"

"Why are you asking, so much?" Lucy said while using her hair to cover my blush which had gotten redder.

Natsu made Lucy look at him. Then he brushed her hair out of her face.

Lucy's blush got redder.

Natsu leaned down, slowly. Lucy's breath got faster.

Soon their faces were so close that their noses touched. "N-Natsu. Y-You're so c-close..." Lucy muttered.

Natsu didn't say anything. He just looked at Lucy. It looked like he wanted to do something.

Then he finally whispered something. "Luce. Don't ever do that again. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you,".

Lucy's face was as red as a cherry now. "Nat-"

She was interrupted by the Fire Dragon Slayer's lips. Lucy's eyes widened, and went stiff. But a moment later, she grew relaxed and got more into the kiss.

* * *

I think I'll leave this to you guys' imagination to finish.

Anymore couples? In fact, if you wanna guys wanna do a readerxcharacter one, just PM me! ^^ Thanks for reading!

~Emy-sama


	3. Yellow(NaLu)

Hey minna. I really hope you like this one!  
This one I came up with in Costco,while listening to some songs on my iPod, so sorry if Natsu is a little OCC. ( I've notice that only Natsu is the one getting this...)

* * *

Song: Yellow~Coldplay

* * *

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah Natsu?" Lucy said while looking up at the night sky.

Natsu and Lucy were looking up at the night sky. The reason why was this...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Luce!" Yelled the pink haired mage._

_"Yeah?" Lucy asked looking away from the mission board. It was her turn to pick a mission._

_ "Can you come somewhere with me tonight?" Natsu asked, rather quietly, with out his usual...mood?_

_ Something was up._

_ "Uh... sure Natsu," Lucy answered, really confused, and was trying to figure out what was wrong._

_ "Okay! See ya tonight!" His usual expression was back, and he ran off, grinning, probably to go start a fight with Gray._

_ What was that about? Lucy thought as she scratched her head._

_ Meanwhile..._

_ "Did you hear that Lisanna?" asked Mira Jane excitedly._

_ She had overheard Natsu's and Lucy's conversation, unfortunately._

_ "Oh my gosh! Yeah. I bet he likes her!" Lisanna said back, excited for her best friend._

_ "I can't believe it!' Mira cried out, still very over-excited. "The couple I wanted together is now going to get together!"_

_ End of Flashback_

* * *

"I...Uh" Natsu stuttered out.

Lucy looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I think... Ummmm.." Natsu was blushing, slightly, now.

"What Natsu? Spit it out," Lucy asked, concerned now.

Lucy had never seen Natsu like this before.

"Come on Natsu. You can tell me! I'm your best-Kya!"

Lucy had been interrupted Natsu. He had pushed her down by the shoulders and was now on top of her.

"N-Natsu. What.." Lucy trailed off, looking up at Natsu, blushing now.

"Ummm..." Natsu was now blushing, almost redder then a tomato.

He started to leaned down, but stopped when their faces were 3 centimeters from touching.

Lucy was blushing as hard as Natsu now. "Natsu-san..."

She had never seen her best friend like this before. But as she was looking into his onyx eyes, she started to feel something that she only felt around Natsu, and nobody else. Expect time, it was stronger.

Natsu, on the other hand, looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Ever since saving her from the Infinfty Clock, his feelings for Lucy had grown much more. He had tried to explain to gray, but they only ended up fighting. And when he talked to Erza, she only punched him. So he had done what his gut told him to. To ask her out on a date. But he was doubting himself now. What if...What if Lucy didn't return his feelings?

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours,(In a good way), to Lucy. Then Natsu started to push himself away. But one thing stopped him.

Lucy had leaned forward and started kissing him, on pure instinct. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise then relaxed.

A moment later she pulled away, looking at Natsu. Then she realized what she had done, she looked down blushing.

Natsu chuckled a little.

Lucy looked up surprised. "W-What?"

"I... Maybe this will answer it," he said, leaning forward, much bolder now.

"Huh?" Lucy's eyes widened.

A moment later, they were kissing again, making this kiss longer to savor this alone-moment,

.

...

...

...

Unfortunately... they weren't alone...

* * *

Two Suspicious People Hiding in the Bushes

"Did you get that?!"

"Yup!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to show the guild!"

The two suspicious people ran off into the night.

* * *

Sorry for the awkwardness. I'm still having trouble with this NaLu writing one-shot. Hehe.

~Emy-sama


	4. Fallin' For You (Cappy)

Yup, minna! I support those two little nekos! And I've never read any fanfics or one-shots just about them, unfortunately. So here's a little one for them!  
My dedication is for ... Cryptic_Eyes  
Song: Fallin' For You~Colbie Caillat

Sorry if the characters aren't really acting like themselves. This one is kinda hard

* * *

.

_  
POV Normal  
"Hey, Carla?" Asked a blue neko.

"Yes, he-cat?" Carla asked, looking at Happy.

"Shouldn't we go visit the rest of the Exceeds? We haven't see them in a while!" Now Happy was eating a fish.

Typical, Carla thought.

"Yeah! You should definitely go Carla! I'll be fine by myself for a day," Wendy butted in, since she had heard what Happy had asked.

"Humph," Carla crossed her arms. Then sighed. "Fine,".

"Yes!" Cried out Happy. "Let's leave!"

Happy started to drag Carla out of the guild hall.

"What?! Now?! But-"

"Come on Carla! They don't live that far!"

* * *

Meanwhile...(a/n that doesn't sound good...)

"Hey, Luce?" Asked Natsu, interrupting Lucy's conversation with Levy.

"Yeah?" Lucy replied, kind of annoyed.

"Have you seen Happy? I can't find him any where!"

"Oh, Happy? I think Carla and Happy went off somewhere, together."

"Without me?"

"Natsu! Let them have their alone time..." Lucy turned back to Levy, completely ignoring Natsu.

Fortunately, Grey decided to pick a fight with Natsu just then.

"Hey! Flame Brain!"

"What'da ya just call me, Ice Pee?!"

* * *

With Happy and Carla...

They were now walking in the forest.

"He-cat. Are you sure you know where you're going?" Carla asked, annoyed. She was pretty sure that Happy had no idea where he was going.

"Aye!" Happy said, confidently. But he wasn't thinking about that.

After a couple hours of walking in circles, they decided to head back to the guild, because it was getting dark.

"We couldn't find them!" cried Happy.

"Oh shush he-cat."

"B-But!" Happy said.

Happy was now walking a couple feet behind Carla, with her leading them back to the guild.

Then the heard a big _CRACK!_

"Carla! Watch out!" Yelled Happy.

"Huh?"

Carla looked up to see a giant tree trunk about to fall on her. She froze in fear.

"CARLA!"

And the blue neko did something rather brave. Even for Happy.

He summoned his wings and used his Super Speed, grabbing Carla, a moment before she got crushed, and almost had his tail removed.

But of course, the blue neko didn't watch where he was going.

"ITTE!"

Happy had just flew into a tree and dropped Carla. But lucky enough for her, there was a soft patch of grass sitting right there. Unlucky for Happy...he had gotten his head stuck in a hole in the tree.

Carla looked up, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. As she saw what had happened to Happy, she smiled. (a/N I've noticed that's really rare...) The stupid he-cat had saved her. Not for the first time either, she thought, remembering Edolas.

"Carla! Carla! Help me out!" Happy screamed interrupting Carla's thoughts.

"Stupid he-cat..." she muttered, as she got up, summoned her wings, and started to get Happy unstuck.

* * *

LOL. Loved it. And Happy...that was Happy at the end. But I think Carla was a bit OCC. What do you think?

Well till next time

~Emy-sama


	5. Brave (GaLe)

Hey minna. Let's start off with me saying how I got this idea in my head! ^,^

I was just listening to the music on my iPod, when the song Brave ,by Sara Bareilles came up. And I started to sing along.

* * *

You can be amazing. You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug. You can be the outcast, back clash, somebody's lack of love. Or you can start speaking up.

Nothin's gonna hurt you, not the words do.

* * *

And it went like BAM! That was totally Levy! And then

* * *

Say what you wanna say. And let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you brave!

* * *

And this, for some reason made me think of GaLe.

So here it is! My First Ever GaLe One-Shot. I hope you like it!

Song: Brave~ Sara Bareilles

If you want the lyrics to this song, look at the end of this one-shot.

Dedication: mintrelic

* * *

POV Normal(3rd Omni)

Levy was really nervous. Her heart was skipping at little everytime ahe took She was on her first mission with Gajeel! And how'd this happen? Well...

* * *

Five Minutes Earlier...

"Oi! Shrimp!"

Levy blushed slightly at the nickname that Gajeel had labeled her.

"Yeah, Gajeel?" Levy looked up, from the book she was reading.

It was Lucy's. She had finished the 10th chapter, so she gave it to Levy, as she promised, to read.

"Do you want to go on a mission with me and Panther Lily?" Gajeel asked, acting uninterested.

But of course Gajeel was interested. He was kind of nervous, as he asked the little blue haired Mage. He had fallen in love with her, slowly but surely.

At first, he had thought that Levy was an annoying little bookworm, but after getting to know her better, he had thought better of her.

And right now, he was asking her if she wanted to come on a mission, hoping she was going to say yes.

"Umm... I.. Are you sure?" Levy was stuttering a little.

"Why am I asking then?" Gajeel smirked a little as he noticed that Levy was stuttering a little.

"Umm...okay. So when are leaving?"

"Now,"

And just as the rest of the Shadow Gear Team walked into the guild, Gajeel grabbed Levy and walked out.(Yes, Lucy's book was saved. Levy managed to grab it and stuff it in her bag...)

* * *

Now

"Oi, Shrimp. What are suppose to be doing again?"

"Umm..well..." Levy looked at the mission sheet. "Mm...capturing a bandit who goes by the name of Crimix".

"Okay then... Hey, shrimp. I caught a weird scent. Lets follow it,"

Gajeel then,promptly took off, with Panther Lily close behind.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Levy ran after them.

~time skip~ (a/n I'm being lazy. Today's Monday...sheesh)

"Shrimp! Watch out!""

"Wha-Kya!" Levy screamed as she was hit with a ball of fire.

They had found the bandit...with some of his friends. There were 3 of them,now. The bandit could use ring magic. His first friend could use card magic. His second friend used fire magic.

"Haha! So, Fairy Tail mages aren't really what they claim to be!" The one with fire magic said, evilly, approaching Levy.

She couldn't get back up, because she was frozen with fear.

"Why don't we end this!" And he threw another fireball at Levy.

Levy could only close her eyes. All of the sudden she felt a warm pair of arms scoop her up.

"Huh?" Levy looked.

It was Gajeel!

"You can't leave me that easy, shrimp."

Levy looked up at him, slightly blushing.

A minute later Gajeel put Levy down.

"Stay here, shrimp,"

That's when Levy saw how badly beaten Gajeel was. (He hadn't ate metal for a week, apparently.)

"Gajeel! Wait!"

Gajeel stopped and looked at Levy.

She realized something and had a plan. And she was hoping it would work. But only they had to take out the other two, the card and fire mages.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the card and fire mages were taking a long nice nap and the bandit was tied up.

"Thanks shrimp," Gajeel told Levy.

"Welcome. The only reason that they were so powerful was because they had such powerful and old artifacts. So it was easy to come up with that plan," she replied, smirking, while looking up at Gajeel.

She was sitting down on a log. She was completely and overly tired.

Gajeel looked at Panther Lily.

"I, ummm, have to... I'll be right back!" And Panther Lily took his leave.

Gajeel better not mess this up, he thought.

Then Gajeel looked back at Levy.

"Not the plan. For coming with us. And here's your gift," and Gajeel leaned down and planted a kiss on Levy's lips.

Levy frozen or a minute, then looked up at Gajeel. He was double-checking the ropes on the bandit.

Levy smiled, blushing. Then she got an evil glint in her eyes,got up, and jumped onto Gajeel's back.

"What are you doing shrimp?!" Gajeel yelled out surprise.

"Give me a piggyback ride! Otherwise I'll tell the guild about that!"

What? Levy was tired of walking!

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled.

But he was glad to do it.

* * *

THE END

Or is it?

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that?! I have to totally tell everybody at the guild!" Snickered a blondie.

"Yeah..." Her partner, a pink-haired guy, didn't seem too interested in listening to her. He was pretty much just staring at her.

"Come on!" The blondie said, excite to get back to the guild hall to tell everyone. Especially Mira. Especially her.

* * *

Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. And who were those two people? Huh? Anybody wanna take a stab at it?

Well, 'til then Fairies!

This is emeralddrop, signing out!

~Emy

P.S. Please vote, comment, and follow!

P.S.S. Here are the lyrics! (Ill be doing it at the end, every time now. ,)

* * *

Brave ~ Sara Bareilles

You could be amazing.

You could turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug.

You can be the outcast.

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love.

Or you can start speaking up.

Nothings gonna hurt you.

The way that words do, when they settle 'neath you skin.

Kept on the inside.

No sunlight.

Sometimes a shadow wins.

But I wonder what would happen if you

SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY.

AND LET THE WORDS FALL OUT.

HONESTLY.

I WANT TO SEE YOU **BRAVE**!

WITH WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY.

AND LET THE WORSD FALL OUT.

HONESTLY.

I WANT TO SEE YOU BE **BRAVE**.

I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave  
I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be brave

Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear

And done some disappearing

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run,

Stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way

Out of the cage

Where you live

Maybe one of these days

You can let the light in

SHOW ME HOW BIG YOUR **BRAVE **IS!

SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY.

AND LET THE WORDS FALL OUT.

HONESTLY

I WANNA SEE YOU BE **BRAVE**.

WITH WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY.

AND LET THE WORDS FALL OUT.

HONESTLY.

I WANT TO SEE YOU BE **BRAVE**.

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY.

AND LET THE WORDS FALL OUT.

HONESTLY

I WANNA SEE YOU BE **BRAVE**.

WITH WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY.

AND LET THE WORDS FALL OUT.

HONEATLY.

I WANT TO SEE YOU BE** BRAVE**.

I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be **brave**  
I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be** brave**  
I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I wanna see you be** brave**  
I just wanna see you I just wanna see you I just wanna see you

^,^


	6. Bubbly (NaLu)

Hi minna!  
So for this one, I was just waiting in the hot car for my mom to finish some stuff up...that took up an hour. So, I decided to listen to music. Then Bubbly by Colbie Calliat came on.

So yeah. And sorry. No lyrics this time. I'm a bit tired.

Dedication goes out to one of my favorite writers Cryptic_Eyes. I'm rooting for ya Cryptic-chan!

* * *

POV None.

Lucy looked at the window of her apartment. It was raining. Again.

For the past week it had been raining and nobody wanted on the team wanted to do any missions. Well actually, they were busy. Grey got called off with Juvia to who knows where. Erza was out with the Master at a meeting. And Natsu and Happy had been...only Kami knows where!

She sighed. She missed her team, especially her salmon-haired partner. Lucy looked out the window, watching as the rain fell. Then all of the sudden, there was a flash of lighting and a boom of thunder.

"KYA!" Lucy cried out, startled, as the power went out. She was left in complete darkness.

Lucy sighed. She couldn't wait until it was sunny again. But, now, she was tired. Lucy started to close her eyes. Well until, the window was opened and closed. Lucy's eyes shot open to see a figure.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy yelped in surprise. She jumped out of her bed and onto Natsu.

"Hey there, Luce," he said, grinning.

Then Lucy noticed a certain neko not there.

"Hey, where's Happy?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Happy is on a date with Carla!"

"WHAT?! When did that happen?!"

"When you were gone Luce! We missed you back at the guild, ya know,"

Lucy nodded. She hadn't gone to the guild for the last three days. Then she just happened to realize something. She was still hugging Natsu!

Lucy's face immediately turned red and let go of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was a bit disappointed when this happened.

Then Lucy started to shiver. Since the power had gone out, the heater was off. And now, she was freezing her butt off. She ran back to her bed and jumped back in, puling the covers back up. But she was still shivering.

Natsu noticed, and frowned. So he did what his instincts told him to.

He got into Lucy's bed.

"Kya! Natsu! Get out!" Lucy yelled out him, startled, and blushed a little.

"But you're freezing!"

And, hence, they started arguing back and forth. After five minutes, Lucy gave up.

Natsu grinned and put his arm around Lucy. Her face was starting to turn noticeably red.

But at least she was warm. She scooted a little closer to Natsu. Natsu's grin got wider. He pulled Lucy closer to him and she made no move to stop him.

They were like this for the rest of the night, and they both fell asleep.

In the morning, Natsu woke up first, but he didn't get out of bed. Instead he looked at his blonde hair partner. He thought she was cute. Not weird. But cute. That day when he had met her, his life had gotten a little brighter. And he loved having her as his partner.

Natsu leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Eh sorry for the badness of it. I was in a hurry!

Anyways, you guys want to know something?

Well in the first episode, remember when Bora used that illegal spell? The love one? The one were Lucy was broke outta it by Natsu? Well here's something new. Love spells like that can only be broken by their soul mate. OHMYGOD. What'dya know? This info about the soul mate was given later in Fairy Tail.

And Hiro Mashima? He had intended for Lucy and Natsu to get together anyways. They were the canon. (At least that's what I heard!)

Till next time Fairies!

~Emy-sama


	7. A Complete Mess(NaruHina)

This is my first Naruto one shot! Yay!

I got this one from reading the manga, Ouran High School Host Club.  
This is a NaruHina!

* * *

This is a little bit longer, than my usual! 477 words.

* * *

POV Normal

Hinata was super busy. Like REALLY busy. She was running all over the place, delivering papers, going to meetings, and stuff for the Hokage. And she still hadn't seen Naruto.  
Hinata sighed as she looked at all the papers she was holding, then she looked at the clock. Just one more errand, and she would get to go home. She then began to remember something about THIS particular errand. Hinata's eyes widened up as she remembered what the Hokage had said about this errand. It was supposed to be dropped off at exactly 12 o'clock! And it was already 11:45! The place where she was supposed to drop it off was a good 35 minutes from here!  
Hinata started to run. Left, right, left, left. As she turned around the next corner she bumped into someone, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Gomensai!," Hinata said, not even looking at who it was that she had bumped into. She started to gather up papers.

"Here, lemme help Hinata," a familiar voice said.

Hinata looked up and she nearly gasped in surprise.

Naruto.  
Naruto looked up at Hinata, and she started to blush.

"Sorry about bumping into you," he said, sheepishly.

"No. I-it wasn't y-your fault," Hinata managed to sputter out.

"Eh, okay. Hey, where you taking theses papers anyways?" Naruto asked.

Hinata bolted upright, as she remembered that she was supposed to deliver the papers. "I have to go!,".  
She grabbed all the papers, got up, and bowed to Naruto. "Bye!". And started to run.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called out after her.  
Hinata stopped and turned around.

"Wanna meet at the ramen shop?" Naruto grinned.  
Hinata blushed full on. "S-sure!" And she turned back around and ran.

Is...is this a date with Naruto-kun? She thought.

* * *

A Year Later...

* * *

"Hinata-sama! Check it out! A fair!" a certain blonde haired boy shouted pointing at the fair, while dragging the said girl.

"Naruto-kun! We have to go back to the village though," Hinata smiled.

"Well...come on... Just one hour? Please! For your boyfriend?" Naruto said, using puppy eyes.

Hinata sweat dropped. What was she supposed to do? Whenever her boyfriend pulled this...

"Fine," she said, giving in.

"Yay!," Naruto grinned and pecked Hinata on the cheek. Then half pulled, half dragged Hinata to the fair. Hinata just smiled. She was happy.

* * *

UGH. Was this sappy or WHAT? Ha. My first NaruHina. Sheesh. Well next up, is anime/manga character x reader. Anybody interested? Hope so!

You can request, because right now, I really don't have anyone in mind. Yet.

~Emy-sama


	8. Metal Heart(EdwardElricxReader)

Fullmetal Alchemist

So I saw this really awesome/cool Edward Elric x Reader book on Wattpad, so yeah. I wanna to make one. So, to get this broadcasted a little, I put the first part of it on here! (It's called Metal Heart, but I haven't published it yet. So... yeah. There you have it, a sneakpeek at a new book!)

Please comment on how I did! I've rewritten this thing a lot over the past two days so yeah.

I'm just doing this off what I know of this anime/manga, which is small.

Dedication: Cryptic_Eyes (Wattpad)

P.S. I apologize to flowersofpassion. Yes, I was going to do a GajeelxReader but its really hard and I have slight writers block. So gomen! Don't worry though. I'm going to continue trying to write it! ^^ (wattpad)

* * *

Dang, 1397 words! YES!

* * *

You were walking through Central when you first met him.

* * *

"Hey, (Name)! Are you going to try for State Alchemist?," Mandy asked, while trying to get a pencil to balance on her finger. We were walking through Central trying to find one of Mandy's friends.

"Well... I guess. But am I too young? I mean... I'm only 11, ya know," you reply, a bit freaked out, that your best friend would be suggesting this.

And maybe, another reason why you were slightly freaking out, was the fact that people were starting to stare at you.

"Nah! I heard that this year, a twelve year old got in," Mandy smiled at you, and then nearly dropped the pencil.

"Wow! So cool!,". You now had anime stars in your eyes, as you imagined having yet another friend in Central.

She was clearly ignoring the starers.

As many people know, there were rarely any kids at Central. You were an exception. However, your best friend Mandy, was not. She was actually one of the daughters of one of the accountants here. But why was she at Central? Well, she wants to work for the military, a lot, and so, she snuck into here a lot. And was caught. A LOT. After a while, the military gave up trying to kick her out of Central and just let her roam around.

Enough of her background, Mandy was a redhead and was apparently proud of that fact. She always wore something to make her red, frizzy hair stand out, like today. Mandy was wearing a dark green sweater and knee high jean capris. Not only did the outfit highlight her hair, but it also brought out her greenish hazel eyes and her very pale skin. So overall, so was really cute. And, she was fifteen... The closes to your age. However, you were only 11.

And why you were there, in Central? Well... It's a totally different story.

"Yo, (Name)," a voice interrupted your thoughts. You looked up to see one of your very few friends that worked here, Kyle. (He actually is sixteen and is a talented advisor!) "Heard ya wanna take the State Alchemist test. So did Flamehead, apparently. He wants to see you,".

You raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know why?" You asked, confused.

Usually, Mustang left you alone, seeing that he didn't like you much, so this was really new.

Kyle shook his head. "No. Nada,". He looked down at his wristwatch. "Ah, shoot. Gotta go. Meeting,". Kyle rolled his eyes.

I smiled and waved at his retreating figure that was going down the hall. "Don't fall asleep like last time!," you called after him.

Then I looked at Mandy, who was looking at Kyle with a slight smile and blush. Your innocent smile slowly turned into a mischievous grin as you realized what was going on. It was time for some matchmaking.

"Ooooo! Mandy likes Kyle! Mandy likes-mmmph!" Mandy's hand covered your mouth, before you could say more.

"You little obnoxious twerp," Mandy hissed at you, under her breath, as she started to drag you away from the stares of the nearby workers. "You don't just say that aloud, okay?".

You, instead of answering, was ,at the moment, trying to break free of Mandy's grip, as she dragged you down the hall. To be more descriptive about what you were doing: You were using one hand to try and pry her hand away and banging Mandy using the other, while trying to yell stuff. Both of you didn't notice the direction you were going until you heard some yelling and a door slam.

You looked up, and stopped banging on Mandy. You guys were in an almost empty hallway and down the hall there was a young boy with blonde hair, who looked like he a bit younger than you, stomping his way and muttering under his breath, toward you. Then you remembered that you were still being held by Mandy and realized that she had totally forgot about you. It was time to escape.

You bit her hand and Mandy shrieked, letting you go. You fell forward, totally tripped up and about to fall. But guess who just happened to be standing right there? Yup, you got it, blondie.

You fell right on top of him. Your face was inches away from his. How close exactly? As in, if you guys moved wrong, then your lips would touch.

Care to know more?

Both of your faces were beet red and you both just laid there like that, in silence, until Mandy broke it.

"Uh... Ehem... Ummm... (Name). You should get up now. Or do you wanna stay like that? Mm?" Mandy said, grinning evilly. You were so going to kill her later.

You quickly got up and helped blondie get up.

"Sorry 'bout that," you said, cheekily. "I'm (Name) by the way. This ignorant redhead back here," you said in a monotone voice, "is Mandy,".

Mandy yelled out at the comment. "(Name)! I am not-"

You interrupted her. "I haven't seen you around here before. Ya new?"

"Oh, umm yeah. I' the new State Alchemist. The name's Edward Elric," Edward said as looked at us.

"OH! You must be that twelve year old that passed. But you look younger! You're so SHORT!," Mandy cut in.

(A/N: Uh-oh...)

At this, Edward blew up. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE!?"

_Note to self, _you thought and winced,_ don't ever call Edward short._

"Dude. Calm down, sheesh. Hey, what name did Firebrain give you?" Mandy continued, clearly not fazed by Ed.

"WHY ARE YO-", he began, but then stopped himself as he realized that Mandy had asked him a question. "He gave me the name, Fullmetal Alchemist,".

"Fullmetal Alchemist?" You tilted you head to the side, a little, causing some of your (h/c) hair to fall in front of you face. "Why?".

Ed looked at you for moment, as if gauging if I was trustworthy or not, then, he answered. "This," and he pulled up one of his sleeves to reveal an automail arm. Mandy gasped. You literally freaked out. No, you didn't freak out because you didn't like the sight or anything. It was because it was AUTOMAIL. You had always been interested in playing around with metal and creating things, not using alchemy.

"Oh my freaking god! Who made this? How does it work? Can I take it apart? Ooo! It uses stuff from- Oh my god! That's a Novian Gear! This has to be custom, never seen its design before. And that-" Mandy had covered your mouth to keep from running your mouth any longer.

"Sorry 'bout that. She's always like this around automail," Mandy smiled, embarrassedly.

Then you stopped trying to break free as you realized something. Mandy, surprised, loosened her grip a little and looked down at you.

You break free, and take off down the hall, yelling,"Remember! Colonel Flamebrain wanted us!."

"Wait! (Name)!" Mandy called after you. She looked back at Ed. "Sorry, but see ya around!," and with that, she left, leaving behind a very confused Edward Elric.

* * *

Want more? Well, look up my Edward Elric x Reader book. The name's Metal Heart! Please check it out! (but its not published yet... -.-)

~Emy-chan

Look for and Follow me on Wattpad for more!


End file.
